The Detective's TARDIS
Guardian's TARDIS was a Type 70 TARDIS owned by Guardian. It had a functional chameleon circuit, directional unit and an automatic drift control. Exterior Guardian changed his TARDIS into several different forms: *Street light (PROSE: Unnatural History) *A three-sided column (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) *A red telephone box (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) *A computer bank (PROSE: Fear Itself) *A filling cabinet (AUDIO: The Sound of Fear) *A large rock (AUDIO: The Land of Wonder) *A snowman (AUDIO: The Claws of Santa) *A red police box (TV: The Day of the Doctor, PROSE: Engines of War) *A grandfather clock (TV: Last Christmas) Interior Guardian's TARDIS had a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. Rooms The TARDIS had a library, a wardrobe, 5 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms upstairs and downstairs, a cloister bell/room, a zero room, a laboratory and a sick bay. The architectural reconfiguration system was housed in a separate room. It had a drawing room, which Guardian claimed to be his "private study". Inside it were mementos of his incarnations' travels. The items inside it varied. These was a game room with a large snooker table in it, a small hologram suite and cinema room, which also including a large storage room at the back filled with various film reels from throughout history. It had a workroom, or "sonic" room as Guardian puts it, was where he made his sonic screwdrivers. Systems *It had a "temporal grace", meaning that weapons didn't function inside the TARDIS. *The TARDIS was capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. *The TARDIS had an alarm system known as the cloister bell that activated in dire circumstances. *The TARDIS could extend an oxygen bubble for a distance beyond its doors, allowing them to be opened while in space and even allow individuals to survive outside the TARDIS. *The TARDIS had the ability to allow both Guardian and others to understand a wide variety of languages. *The TARDIS had a link to the Matrix. Following the Last Great Time War, this Matrix and the Doctor's are the only one left. *The TARDIS' engines automatically shut down when there were no people in the craft. *The TARDIS had 'telepathic circuits' that could transmit messages to individuals through their thoughts. *The TARDIS contained a lift leading to at least three floors. It was capable of going up and down like any lift, but could also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). Added systems *In emergencies it would lock onto the nearest planet with a breathable atmosphere and bearable climate. *The TARDIS could reunite with Guardian if they were separated; the TARDIS automatically commenced a emergency program without external aid in order to reach Guardian. Other upgrades Guardian dadded to his TARDIS over the years include: *A force field from a Dalek, which he stole during the Last Great Time War. *A cordolaine signal stolen from Sontar. Abilities *It could break through a temporal distortion grid. *Guardian could control his TARDIS via voice command. *It could pause its materialization, but it only lasted two microspans. Category:Possessions